The Hermione's Therapy
by Smoky M.I.A
Summary: "La musique, c'est mon adrénaline, tu te rappelles quand on dansait dessus malgré les paparazzis aux alentours ? La drogue me rend heureuse. Et toi, tu es mon monde. Je suis désolée, Draco. Tellement désolée d'être désolée." Dark!Dramione. AUModern.


**Posté le :** 10 avril 2017.

* * *

 **Titre :** The Hermione's Therapy (inspiré de _Therapy Session_ by NF).

 **Genre :** Angst/Romance - AUModern total - Draco x Hermione évidemment, Theo x Blaise et d'autres pas encore bien définis...

 **Raiting :** M en raison du caractère très sombre de la fic, mention de suicide, drogues dures, viol, mutilation et tout le bordel. Ceci N'EST PAS un dramione dégoulinant de romance et de bonnes intentions.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Résumé :** La musique, c'est mon adrénaline, tu te rappelles quand on dansait dessus malgré les paparazzis aux alentours ? La drogue me rend heureuse. Et toi, tu es mon monde. Je suis désolée, Draco. Tellement désolée d'être désolée.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici mon bébé - celui auquel j'ai commencé à réfléchir en me trouvant une véritable passion pour le rap il y a peu. Ceci est un mix un peu bizarre entre **13 Reasons Why** , **Notorious B.I.G** et **8 Mile** , une histoire d'amour entre musique, drogues et ces fusillades typiquement newyorkaises. En clair, du dramione dans une histoire de rap et de célébrité. Je voulais également écrire sur une Hermione qui se fout en l'air, je ne sais pas tellement pourquoi mais ça m'a toujours inspiré d'imaginer cette fille sage Je-Sais-Tout s'auto-détruire.

Si ce chapitre ne contient absolument pas de dramione, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que les choses vont évoluer lentement jusqu'au point de non-retour. Draco sera de plus en plus présent, il faut simplement que ça s'installe.

* * *

 **THE HERMIONE'S THERAPY**

« _I'm sick of all these niggas with their ten year old stories_

 _You ain't doing that no more, nigga lying to the shorty_

 _So take this as a diss song, cause this is my last song_

 _Not my last dope song, but my last dope song_ »

 _Side B (Dope Song)_ by Danny Brown.

 **PROLOGUE**

« _J'entends le docteur au dessus de moi criant que je peux y arriver, j'ai le corps plein d'impacts de balles reposant là nu, j'arrive toujours pas à respirer, il y a quelque chose de diabolique dans mes veines parce qu'à chaque fois que je respire, je crois qu'ils sont en train de me tuer je fais des cauchemars, des images d'homicides, je me réveille étranglé, suspendu à mon drap j'appelle une infirmière parce que ça fait mal, de se souvenir._ »

Tupac Shakur.

* * *

 **Manhattan, New York. – Avril 2017.**

.

.

Le soleil lui tapait plein les yeux lorsqu'il se gara devant l'architecture haussmannienne de l'hôtel privé où vivait Hermione. Le moteur vrombit une dernière fois sous ses paumes, il ferma momentanément les paupières pour mieux esquisser dans son esprit les contours du visage félin de son ex-femme qu'il ne voyait désormais plus qu'au cours de ces maigres minutes passées à lui confier les enfants.

« Papa ? »

Les rouvrit brutalement.

Assis côte à côte sur la banquette arrière, Noora et Scorpius le dévisageaient en silence. L'une s'avérait décidément être le portrait craché de Draco – corps svelte et élégant, chevelure argentée et lisse de princesse, une dureté et une maturité étonnantes pour ses dix-sept ans qui assombrissaient ses yeux couleur acier –, l'autre, six ans et demi, celui d'Hermione avec ses boucles auburn, la douceur immense de sa personne et son regard d'écureuil affamé de vie, constamment écarquillé d'émerveillement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Noora en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille – elle était toujours angoissée lorsqu'il lui fallait rendre visite à sa mère.

Pour toute réponse, Draco ouvrit la portière et se propulsa d'un mouvement énergique de jambes au-dehors, mouvement que ses enfants imitèrent.

« Bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » ricana-t-il pour se donner un peu de contenance avant de se renfrogner en apercevant les deux paparazzis, qui, postés derrière le portail empêchant toute entrée libre, les prenaient en photos sous toutes les coutures. Jamais, en près de vingt-trois années passées sous le feu des projecteurs, il n'était parvenu à s'habituer à être dévisagé bizarrement dans la rue, pointé du doigt, pris en photo, accosté, poursuivi, enlacé, embrassé. Une fan plus hystérique que les autres avait même, un jour, cherché à lui arracher de force tous ses vêtements.

Noora le fixa quelques secondes sans ciller.

« A d'autres. »

Ce n'était rien qu'un murmure, ses dents qui s'étaient desserrées sur ces deux mots emplis d'amertume, de colère et de nostalgie. Avait été un temps où elle n'était qu'une petite fille avec un papa et une maman qui s'aimaient ainsi qu'un tout petit frère, qui connaissait alors une enfance heureuse à l'abri de tout ce qu'ils avaient eux mêmes connu, avant que tout ne parte en vrille, parce qu'Hermione et lui étaient décidément incapables de ne pas se foutre en l'air l'un et l'autre.

C'était comme ça.

« Hermione ? »

D'ordinaire, elle les attendait toujours au-dehors, souriante et toujours plus maigre avec des piqûres pleins les bras. Ici, aucun signe de sa présence.

Alors, Noora et Scorpius sur ses talons, il s'engagea dans la galerie interminable de couloirs menant jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme – cet hôtel privé qu'il connaissait par cœur pour y avoir vécu un long moment en tant qu'époux et père. Et elle ne répondait pas.

Sa chambre était vide, et, plongé dans un désordre complet, les draps emmêlés, les rideaux tirés, une odeur d'alcool et d'herbe qui serra l'estomac de Draco d'un sale pressentiment, et puis la porte de la salle de bain, entrouverte.

 _plic ploc plic ploc plic ploc plic ploc_

L'eau gouttait.

Il avait envie de vomir.

« Restez-là. » ordonna-t-il à ses enfants, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et sans vraiment croire à ce qu'il dit ensuite. « Elle doit s'être endormie dans son bain. »

On aurait pu en effet la croire endormie – si seulement, _si seulement_. Ses lèvres étaient sensuellement entrouvertes, sa tête renversée en arrière avec la jungle amazonienne auburn qui cascadait sur ses épaules, les cils interminables de ses yeux clos. Elle était belle ainsi, et le mauvais pressentiment céda à la panique.

« Non, non, _non_. » souffla en Draco en se ruant vers elle.

Nue, et l'eau rouge, tellement rouge, qui continuait de se déverser sur le carrelage aux motifs ethniques, chaude aussi. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Pas ainsi. Jamais. Son jean s'y noya lorsqu'il se jeta à genoux pour la prendre dans ses bras, tentant de l'arracher à ce bain de sang, et ses poignets ouverts, et –

« Ne pars pas, ne pars pas ok ? » Il saisit son visage entre ses paumes, et, saisi de violents sanglots, hurla. « ALLEZ CHERCHER QUELQU'UN ! Reste avec moi

Hermione, surtout reste avec moi. Je t'aime, ok ? je t'aime. Respire, c'est tout ce que je te demande… ne me laisse pas seul, s'il te plaît Hermione… »

 _plic ploc plic ploc plic ploc plic ploc_

.

.

.

 _Il y a des gens qui rêvent pouvoir vivre dans une immense maison avec des billets pleins les doigts et des suçons tout le corps, qu'importe qu'il y ait un jour une fin heureuse pour les attendre. D'autres encore dont le seul désir est d'engendrer une grande et belle famille et connaître la plus paisible des existences._

 _Je crois, pour ma part, ne m'être jamais située dans aucune de ces deux catégories. Au risque de paraître clichée, tout ce que je voulais étant jeune, ce que je veux_ encore _, c'est être libre._

 _Être capable de voler de mes propres ailes. Ne jamais dépendre de quiconque. Faire tout ce qui me chante quand ça me chante. Rester pour toujours cette adolescente de Harlem un peu paumée, un peu débile, mais dont la fougue animale avait su séduire le public cruel de New York._

 _Sans doute que j'ai échoué, sans doute que cette fille est désormais bonne à enterrer._

 _Que je suis devenue une adulte._

 _La femme froidement réfléchie que mes parents ont toujours souhaité que je devienne, cette femme pour laquelle j'aurais dressé mon majeur du temps où Draco était mon monde, le rap mon adrénaline et les drogues dures ma raison de vivre._

.

.

.

 **New York, Manhattan. – Octobre 1992.**

.

.

« Et surtout, n'oublies pas de sourire. »

Réfrénant à grand peine un roulement d'yeux agacé, Hermione se contenta d'exhaler un _oui, maman_ vaincu. Mrs. Granger appuya ses mots d'un regard aigu dans le rétroviseur tout en retouchant une dernière fois son rouge à lèvres carmin Givenchy.

Au-dehors, le ciel noir de New York se dardait d'encore quelques nuances rougeâtres se réfléchissant sur le verre des grattes-ciels. On aurait dit un feu mourant que, progressivement, la nuit étouffait entre ses bras sombres. Hermione trouvait cela beau, elle aurait aimé y disparaître à son tour au lieu de s'accabler de cette énième soirée mondaine à laquelle ses parents l'avaient emmenée de force.

Mr. Granger éteignit le moteur, et ils furent trois à quitter la Roll-Royce dans un claquement presque sinistre de portières. La luxueuse demeure des Brown s'élevait sous leurs yeux, une immense villa grecque dont le blanc neige du marbre et le bleu méditerranéen de la superbe piscine en bordant les marches agressaient immédiatement les rétines. Une trentaine d'invités s'éparpillait déjà sur la terrasse en cette soirée étonnamment chaude pour la saison entre flutes de champagne, rires exagérés et potins juteux lâchés du bout des lèvres.

Il n'y avait rien de plus détestable aux yeux d'Hermione que cet univers de strass et de belles voitures dans lequel elle évoluait depuis ses premiers pas, elle qui admirait la différence, le franc-parler et les excentricités, si anticonformistes aux normes de la haute classe sociale de New York.

Lavande Brown, la fille unique du maître des lieux, les accueillit d'un large sourire, attardant cependant un coup d'œil méprisant sur les boucles sauvages qui encadraient le visage d'Hermione. Malgré les efforts de leurs parents, les deux adolescentes n'avaient jamais été capables de se voir en peinture. Malheureusement, la balance avait toujours penché en faveur de Lavande, plus jolie et plus riche, qui faisait fureur au lycée et avait mis, par conséquent, un point d'honneur à faire de la vie d'Hermione un enfer permanent en retournant toute l'école contre elle.

« Fais-toi oublier Granger. » lui ordonna froidement Lavande une fois que Mr. et Mrs. Granger se furent éloignés, abandonnant toute forme de politesse hypocrite.

Préférant ne rien répondre, la brune leva les yeux au ciel avant de se détourner vers le buffet pour s'y servir du champagne. La soirée allait être longue. _Extrêmement_ longue.

Elle le fut, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon ne vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés alors que, ayant ôté ses bien trop douloureux talons, Hermione s'était assise au bord de la piscine pour y tremper le bout de ses orteils. Grand et massif, les cheveux aussi rouges que le feu, il était beau ce con – Ronald Weasley, l'un des sportifs les plus populaires de leur lycée commun, et accessoirement petit copain de Lavande.

« Tu t'amuses bien toute seule ? »

« Moques-toi tiens… » maugréa en retour Hermione qui s'amusait à battre ses pieds dans l'eau chaude.

Les beaux garçons l'avaient toujours, en général, rendue méfiante. Pourquoi s'intéresseraient-ils subitement à une fille comme elle autrement que pour leur égoïste intérêt ou bien l'humilier ?

Ron dissimula un rire dans une fausse toux tout en entreprenant de retirer à son tour ses propres chaussures.

« Je ne moque pas de toi. Je trouve simplement que tu as l'air très seule, et qu'il est de mon devoir de te tenir compagnie. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de s'esclaffer, incrédule.

« Whaouh, tu sais parler aux femmes… je cite : _de mon devoir de te tenir compagnie_? Je suis flattée que tu te sentes obligé de venir m'adresser la parole.

« Oulah, oulah ! » Ron se dissimula derrière ses bras musclés comme si elle allait, d'un moment à un autre, lui foutre la raclée de sa vie. « On arrête de mordre, Hermione Granger, et on… » L'instant d'après, il la saisissait par les épaules pour mieux la faire basculer dans l'eau avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation. « … _profite_. »

Lorsque Hermione creva finalement la surface, repoussant sa chevelure trempée en arrière, elle darda sur Ron, en pleine convulsion de rire, le regard le plus noir de son répertoire. Avant de saisir les chevilles de l'adolescent entre ses doigts fins pour l'attirer avec elle dans le ventre bleu de la piscine.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils se noyèrent mutuellement durant l'heure qui suivit sans prendre garde à l'air accablé de Mr et Mrs Granger, offusqués par les frasques de leur fille pourtant d'ordinaire discrète, et l'attention venimeuse de Lavande et ses amies, trônant sur les chaises longues un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'ils s'en retournèrent finalement à la terre ferme, le maquillage d'Hermione était ruiné, sa robe complètement noyée de chlore, et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, tandis que Ron souriait à pleines dents, visiblement pas peu fier de lui d'être parvenu à décoincer le rat de bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, parut se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

« J'ai un ami qui m'attend pour un truc. » expliqua-t-il à Hermione en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la propriété. « Tu peux venir si tu veux. »

Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon, alors ce fut sans rechigner qu'elle le suivit en vacillant sur la hauteur décidément peu confortable de ses talons.

Un garçon les attendait effectivement au-dehors, sa capuche rabattue sur ses yeux. Assez grand, et mince, presque maigre, elle ne pouvait malgré tout pas distinguer son visage dans l'obscurité, ce malgré la lueur orange des lampadaires aux alentours.

« Montre ton fric. » ordonna-t-il à Ron. Sa voix était traînante, quelque chose de nasillard, de reptile, mais pourtant porteuse d'un soupçon d'agressivité.

Sans chercher à discuter, le rouquin tira de sa poche quelques billets, les déploya entre ses doigts pour mieux les faire miroiter à la lumière.

« Il manque 5$. »

« _Pardon ?_ » s'étouffa Ron. « Le prix a changé ou merde ? 30$ pour trois grammes, un point c'est tout. »

« 5$ de plus ou tu peux aller te foutre tes billets dans le cul. » rétorqua le garçon dans un grondement menaçant qui fit reculer imperceptiblement la masse musculaire qu'était pourtant Ronald Weasley.

« Okay, t'énerve pas. »

Le mec à la capuche récupéra brutalement les 5$ supplémentaires avant de lui fourrer quelque chose dans la paume, tourner les talons et s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la rue sans se retourner.

« Quel con. » marmonna Ron en rangeant la marchandise dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione qui avait assisté en silence à la scène. « Ce que tu viens de lui acheter. »

Un sourire gourmand tira les lèvres du sportif à ces mots.

« Ça, c'est la meilleure chose au monde, Hermione Granger. Ça te dit d'essayer ? »

.

.

.

 _Je suppose que c'est par ça que tout a commencé – le cannabis. Avant Draco, avant la musique. J'ai vu des éléphants roses, c'était la première fois de toute ma courte existence que je me sentais aussi bien – loin de la présence étouffante de mes parents, loin de Lavande, loin de tous les regards et de tous les jugements._

 _Juste toi et moi, Ron. Dans ce couloir, avec nos pieds qui s'effleuraient._

 _Peut-être que tu m'aimais. Peut-être pas. En tout cas, tu m'as embrassée et les faits sont là, nous avons fait l'amour entre les draps tordus d'un lit que je ne connaissais pas, tu étais mon premier._

 _Ce soir-là, tu m'as fait découvrir le sexe et la drogue. Et, en fin de compte, ma vie s'est complètement foutue en l'air à partir de cet instant. Je suis devenue quelque d'autre._

 _J'ai goûté à l'auto-destruction grâce à toi. Et je l'ai adorée._

* * *

... une review ? Please ?


End file.
